trash
by Buvuu
Summary: !don't read this! it's super messed up bc I forgot how to delete stories :p this is just a dump for some ideas I had but I accidentally published it...
1. intro

"Hikari, go see if your brother is awake yet"

"how many times have I told you not to snooze your alarm!" Mizuka stormed into Hikari's bedroom like a madwoman.

"I said that I don't want breakfast.. and stop coming into my room like that, it's making it even messier!" The sleepy girl yawned and then proceeded to fall back into sleep.

"honestly could this place get any messier?" Mizuka retorted, looking around at the clothes which were splattered in every direction like paint. Balls of paper which littered the floor so you could barely walk. And books of astrology either opened up to a random page, half read or in stacks like pillars.

"isn't today your first day of school? Quit complaining and get going!"

Hikari bundled herself up in her sheets, stood up and started making her way to the dining table,

"whatever, let's just go then"

"looking like that!? At least take a shower first!" Mizuka could not believe this child.

When Hikari arrived at the dining table, almost everyone was already there.

"morning, Hikari"

"hello Hika!"

"good morning honey, today we've got some Belgium waffles"

"hi everyone, mom, dad, Mika and.." Hikari began greeting her foster family.

"is Asahi still asleep? I was going to give him his payment for the other day" she mumbled with a finger on her chin.

The teenager sat down and devoured all 3 waffles in under a minute.

"wow these are really good!" she exclaimed.

"I made lots of them because I knew you liked them so eat up!" mom said.

"really? I thought Hikari liked to eat cheese" Mika already had her cheese waffles in her hand to offer Hikari.

"well she also likes her fruit doesn't she" dad was on the same page as Mika with his berry waffles ready to give out.

Hikari took one of each.

"ARGH! STOP STUFFING HER WITH FOOD! ASAHI ALREADY GIVES HER ENOUGH!!" Mizuka shouted frustratedly while walking out of the bedroom with Hikari's uniform.

"Come on Hikari, we need you to get dressed already. It's almost 7"

Hikari thanked her sister, mom and dad for the food before trailing behind Mizuka.

"okay, you get into the shower and I'll find some nice perfume for you!" Hikari's older sister ordered.

Hikari nodded weakly.

"don't fall asleep in there I swear to god!" Mizuka's shouting could be heard even once the shower had started.

"aaaand there you have it!"

Mizuka had finished with fully brushing and puffing out Hikari's short black hair.

"Mizukaaa that took too long! Now I'll have to run to school" Hikari gestured to her clock which read 7:56am.

"ask Asahi to drive you" Mizuka joked.

"he would get sunburnt. I don't want to do that to him" The teenager protested.

"true, just think on the bright side. At least you can get some exercise if you run!"

"that's disgusting"

Mizuka snorted and fell to the floor laughing.

"it's not funny! Mizuka I'm going to go now" Hikari stepped over her sister and out her bedroom door.

"wait wait wait" Mizuka quickly recovered and caught up to Hikari.

"do you have that new lunchbox?"

"check, it's yellow and has sunflowers on it"

"waterbottle?"

"check check"

"entry slip?"

"check check check"

"sunscreen? Lotion? Did you know that the uv rays are getting stronger and stronger. If you don't have anything to protect your skin you can get canc-"

"bye Mizuka! I'm going now, I don't want to be late!" Hikari gave her sister a quick wave before speeding off to her new high school.

Hikari got to class early even though she left the house late. Maybe she really did get better athletically over the holidays.

Since there was nothing to do, she dozed off at the back for a while. Regaining those lost moments of sleep she could of had the night before.

Hikari only woke up when two of her classmates started having an argument. She didn't know what about, but they sure wanted to be heard.

"Don't you think that's disrespectful to your classmates!?" a boy with weird eyebrows ranted.

"no, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle schools are you from anyway, you fucking extra?" the boy with an aggressive face retorted.

The boy with weird eyebrows respond very formally, "I am from a private sch- ahem. I'm from Soumei Junior High School. The names Iida Tenya."

Hikari didn't think the other boy got the gist of things because he just straight up threatened him in return, "Soumei?? Well aren't you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!"

After that Hikari didn't want to listen to their argument. Instead, the girl decided to doodle birbs on the table.

"A quirk apprehension test!?"

Hikari wished to disappear.

"what about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselor meeting!?" a brunette frantically spoke up.

"if you want to be heroes, we don't have time for such frilly things. You all should understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well that freedom goes for us teachers too."

Aizawa sensei began listing things that we've done in previous middle school physical tests. He explained that this time we get to use our quirks to boost our scores.

The boy with the face also demonstrated how vicious he can be with a ball by throwing it 705.2m into the air while screaming 'die'.

Hikari, in all honesty, was scared for her life. Others... not so much.

"awesome that looks so fun!" one said.

"705 meters!? That's unreal!" another exclaimed.

Aizawa sensei was not taking it as a fun exercise though. The teenage girl could feel it radiating off of him.

"it looks fun... you say? So you plan on spending your three years here having a gold ol' time? What happened to becoming heros? All right then, new rule:"

Hikari was not ready for the next words to come out of this guy's mouth. Not. At. All.

"whoever comes last in all tests combined... will be instantly expelled!"

She might have wished to disappear before but now if Hikari had only one wish, it would be for a better quirk.

"welcome to this department of heroics!"

ack please review! :))


	2. butterflies

•

"Hikari-chan! I have a gift for you before you go!"

"what is it?"

"here, don't open it though"

A box. With the words 'do not open until you have the baddest day' written so carefully in red marker.

"make sure you follow the rules"

"if I don't does that make me illegal?"

"of course it does!"

"then I definitely won't ever ever open it"

"yeah! not until you have the worstest day"

"I'll never have one if you're here with me"

"awe you look so cute today! You look so cute everyday Milo, it's not fair!"

Hikari gave her dog Milo a big hug.

"Hika, we have to get going, your first day is today don't you remember?"

The girl got pulled back into reality.

"right! You're coming with me aren't you Aina?"

"well of course but I'm not going in. You can't get anywhere by yourself without getting run over" Aina mumbled the last part to herself.

"then let's go!" Hikari grabbed her friend's sleeve and ran out of the house.

"wait wait wait! You still need to lock the door! Goddammit Hika why do I need to remind you every single time?" Aina sighed depressingly.

"sorry sorry"

Once the door was securely locked, the two girls began walking to the UA building a few minutes away.

"how are you feeling?" Aina was deeply worried for Hikari, she herself wasn't allowed into the building which meant Hikari going in alone.

"I feel like my ribs are going to break!" Hikari answered with a smile.

Aina paled.

"There are just so many butterflies in my stomach. My bones are rattling, they won't sit still!" Hikari yelled out in fascination.

"who is that girl?"

"why is she talking to herself?"

"don't stare at her honey"

"what's she doing shouting out nonsense like that?"

Aina sensed the onlookers.

"don't worry about them Hikari, we already talked about this okay?"

Hikari gave a small nod. Iki Hikari, the girl who can see ghosts. She's like that weirdo at school but instead of school it's the world. The world's biggest freak. The only friends she has are spirits, her parents are spirits. Hikari hasn't made contact with a human in almost a year. And when she did it was to a cashier when buying her yearly supply of food and necessities.

"but what I don't understand is why you guys won't come with me to school. No ones gonna see you anyway" Hikari pouted.

"We can't do that! You fully understand why"

"y-yeah. I just don't think I can do it by myself"

Hikari stuttered.

"you will"

I tumbled into a noisy classroom. Literally.

My trip on flat ground didn't fail to gain the attention of all my classmates.

"who is that?"

"oh isn't she the one who also got recommended?"

"why is she coming in late though?"

"yeah wow it's almost the end of lunch"

"I didn't mean late in the day..."

"god is she alright?"

"aren't I sparkly?"

"are you okay?" a brunette with many round shaped face features held a hand out to me.

"y-yes" I grabbed her hand and she proceeded to pull me from the ground.

"ah. You were one of the recommended weren't you?" she asked.

"y-yea-yeah"

Dammit pull yourself together Hikari. I mentally slapped myself.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Uraraka smiled so brightly it made me a little dizzy.

"I a-am Hik--"

"you can introduce yourself to the class." a sudden voice chopped off my introductory and I couldn't be more glad. That is, until I comprehended his words.

But when I turned around to see who it I froze. I became a rock.

There was a distorted looking caterpillar on the ground. Is he lost?

The skin started unzipping itself off the caterpillar and I knew that this is the end of his transformation. Although I never knew butterflies could look like what this one did. This one looked like a man. A very tired one.

"Everyone be quiet, this is a new student." he walked to the front of the room, Uraraka went back to her desk and I had not choice but to follow the strange butterfly.

The man gave a small bit of information to class first. Then he gestured for me to speak. None of my training I did with Aina and the others could stop my bones from breaking now.

"H-hello. I'm I-iki Hik-hikari" I started, twiddling with an end of one of my braids.

"P-please call me H-hik--" I gasped and ran out of the classroom.

"Milo!? Milo what are you doing here?" my arms wrapped themselves around his fluffy body as I snuggled my face up to his. Milo is my stress reliever, always calming me down when I have attacks.

"Um. Hikari? What are you doing?" a boy with broccoli like hair was staring wide eyed at me. The whole class was actually.

My eyes widened too, after I realised what a freak I must look like.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Hikari can see spirits" The butterfly said.


End file.
